The White and Dark Priestess
by Higurashi Angel
Summary: Once upon a time, far away in Hakurei land lived a beautiful priestess named Kikyo. But one thing, she is obsessed with beauty and youth. One day she found out that there would be a woman who would surpass her beauty. Who is she?
1. Chapter 1

The White and Dark Priestess

_**Hi minna! Now I'm back with a different story! You can check my profile to see my other stories that still in progress. This story will be dark though comparing with my humorous one, Hearts of The Seasons. This story based on Snow White and I put a little bit of my own imagination into it.**_ _** I hope you enjoy this story anyway! Don't forget to review! **_

_**If I get 3 reviews in one chapter, I will gladly continue this story! So, keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy :3!**_

_**Sorry if there are mistakes about grammar, spelling, or anything else…**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or Snow white. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**_

Chapter I : Secret

"Kikyo… Kikyo… please remember what I say. Be good and kind to the people of Hakurei land. Keep them safe and sound, and bring peace to this land. Only you can do this. I believe in you," the high priestess said weakly.

"I will mother, I will…," said Kikyo holding tight the high priestess' hand.

"Good, my dear," the high priestess coughed heavily. She stared at Kikyo for a moment, closed her eyes, and loosened her grip from Kikyo's hand.

"Mother! Mother! No…!" Kikyo gasped and began to sob. At that very moment she knew, his mother, the high priestess of Hakurei land died.

_**50 years later…**_

In the dark secret room,

"I was fifteen at that time and understood nothing. What good and evil is, what pure and impure is and what mortal and immortal is. Somehow I think what I have today can be taken anytime," said Kikyo frowning.

"Don't worry about that, look ahead, you're still the ruler of this land. Look what people say, you're not an ordinary woman. They think you're a goddess," a voice from a distant spoke.

"For how long they still keep saying I'm a goddess?" Kikyo asked the voice.

"Forever….my lady," the voice replied.

"Let's see," she said turning her head in front of the mirror. "Kabe ni Kagami, who is the most beautiful woman in this land?"

_**Flashback**_

_ "Sayo, I just want to look around and explore this castle to know more. What kind of priestess am I if I don't even know what's inside. Especially this room…," Kikyo sighed. _

_ "But, Lady Kikyo, high priestess Hitomiko-sama has forbidden us not to go inside this room," the servant said._

_ "But, why? I don't understand, mother didn't say anything though. If there's anything dangerous, why didn't she purify it? She sealed it instead," said Kikyo curiously._

_ "Lady Kikyo, please," Sayo begged._

_ "Fine, I won't go inside."_

_Later in the night…_

_ Kikyo walked with a candle in her hand toward the mysterious room. She broke the seal and went inside. _

_ "It is just an ordinary room, nothing to worry about," Kikyo mumbled. Kikyo was about to leave but then she heard a voice from the room._

_ "Kikyo-sama…," a voice called her. Kikyo looked back and saw white-haired girl holding a mirror. _

_ "Who are you?" Kikyo asked._

_ "I'm Kanna. The protector of the mirror," Kanna said._

_ "Mirror? What mirror has anything to do here?" Kikyo stepped forward and saw a bright looking mirror Kanna held. _

_ "You are the most beautiful woman in this land, Kikyo. No one will surpass your beauty," the voice from the mirror spoke._

_ "Who is that?" Kikyo startled. _

_ "This is the spirit of the mirror, Naraku," Kanna reassured her. _

_ "Together, we will help you to rule this land and give you the power you wanted," Naraku added._

_ "I don't need your help to rule this land. I can do it on my own!" Kikyo said in determined voice. She stepped out the room but Naraku managed to say his last words._

_ "There will be someone who will seize your throne over this land. I can see the future, you just need to believe me."_ _Kikyo turned her head a bit and sealed the room. _

Kabe ni Kagami = Mirror Mirror on the wall.

Please review and tell what you think about this story!

Onegai?

Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter! **_

_**Responding to a review I got, I appreciated those who review my story. I think I have my own reasons why I chose Kikyo to be the "dark" priestess :**_

_**I don't think Tsubaki is beautiful enough.**_

_**It was just the first chapter, you'll know what's the secret behind it on the later chapter.**_

_**I appreciated Kikyo, I don't hate her. But, this is **__**fanfiction**__** so I freely to make a story on my own. I'm not some kind of person who makes a bash for characters. **_

_**But, I really appreciated your review. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing my story. **_

_**Don't forget to check out my profile to find another story of my Inuyasha fanfic!**_

_**So, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2 Possessed **

(cont) _**Flashback**_

_Kikyo couldn't believe what just happened. 'The reason they sealed the room probably is…, could it be?' she asked herself. _

_ '__There will be someone who will seize your throne over this land. Together, we will help you to rule this land and give you the power you wanted'_

_ 'I know nothing, maybe…' Kikyo thought. "No!" Kikyo screamed._

"_I can't do that! Mother has given me the trust to rule this land and keep the peace together! She believed me that I can…," Kikyo paused. _

'_How could you hand over the land to her? She is still young, she isn't experienced enough! How if something bad happened? Could she handle it by her own? Please think it again'_

_The words from the priest haunted her ever since her mother died. They pressured her so much. She hated them for saying bullshit about her. She would appreciate them for their help if only they did well to her. They judged her before they knew anything about her. _

'_I'll prove it to them that I'm not some mere child!' she clenched her fist."I'll prove it!"_

_The next morning…_

_ "Someone had opened this room last night, broke the seal, and renewed it," the male priest spoke._

_ "I'm afraid that the evil spirit from this room had gone out. It would be terrible for us and this land. It can possess someone and grab their soul. I wonder who did this," another male priest explained._

_ "It must be someone from this temple. Neither can do that," he added. They discussed it for a while and gathered the other priests to join._

_ "Kikyo-sama! Kikyo-sama!" Sayo called._

_ "Umm, what's the matter Sayo? You looked so rush," Kikyo asked._

"_Kikyo-sama, I'm sorry. Have you heard what the priests are talking this morning?"_

"_No, what are they talking about? Me, again?" Kikyo frowned._

"_No, they are now talking about the sealed room. They said someone opened it last night and something bad would happen," Sayo explained. Kikyo shocked. She couldn't move for a moment. _

"_They overrated it! What kind of things would happen inside that empty room that has been sealed for a long time?"_

"_Kikyo-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt you. The priests ask you to have a talk with them. They said it is important. Please follow me," a servant asked her._

_Kikyo followed him into the meeting room. Her heart beat fast. 'What if they found out that she opened it last night? I have to stay calm and think that last night never happened'_

_Kikyo entered the room and had a seat in the middle of them. For about ten priests had gathered to discus about the incident. _

"_So, what's your opinion, Kikyo-sama?" a priest asked her._

"_You ask my opinion? I don't even know the room you're talking about," Kikyo answered._

"_Well, you supposed to know. The sealed one," another priest added._

"_The room everybody isn't allowed to open? There's nothing inside it, nothing to worry about," Kikyo answered calmly._

"_How could you know that? No one knows inside it! Are you…!?" they gasped. _

"_I don't give a damn about that! Since nobody ever told me about that room, I just went to check it last night, and there's nothing inside it!" Kikyo snapped them._

"_This is what we've been talking about, she doesn't understand anything!" they began to glare at her._

"_What are you gonna do now? Seize my throne? I ain't gonna let it happen!" Kikyo fiercely stated. "You never support me, never help me, underestimate me, never appreciate the effort I'm trying to put, and now blame me for everything like you have a right to do! Or you all just traitors who are trying to seize the throne after my mother left? Do you think I don't know all your conspiracy against me? Heck, I've known all of your shit since my mother sick and you were trying to provoke her not to give me the throne with all your bullshit reasons. Unfortunately, my mother wasn't fool enough to be fooled by you!" Kikyo burst into anger. She knew she shouldn't have said that. It would definitely create another problem for her. But, she just couldn't let them controlled her like their own doll._

"_How dare you! You know nothing about us! How dare you to slander us!" they shouted at her. She had no choice but to... She ran out from the room. They chased after her. One direction she knew, the sealed room. She went into the sealed room and broke the seal. They stopped in front of the room after Kikyo went in. _

"_Kikyo-sama! We're not gonna play hide and seek with you! Now get out of this room, or…"_

_There was silence. They were afraid something bad would happen. So, they hopped in and…_

"_Or what?" Kikyo showed up. She was walking with Kanna who was holding a mirror, walked behind her. "Naraku has been right, there would be someone who will seize my throne, and it was all of you. I've seen everything and I can't forgive all of you…"_

"_You've been possessed by the evil spirit from the mirror!" they proclaimed._

_The priests stood in a defensive position and ready to attack the mirror. They chanted the prayer words and circled her. But it had no effect. The mirror gleamed and began to absorb the soul of the priests. Their body remained lifeless after the mirror absorbed them. Kikyo couldn't believe what she'd just seen. _

"_Don't be afraid, Kikyo! Now there's no one who will seize your throne. It's all safe and sound. Now, grab a hold on me and become one with me," Naraku said._

_Kikyo still shocked and shivered. She was afraid._

"_Don't be hesitant, Kikyo. I assure you that nothing bad will ever happen. This land will be at peace and safe under the rule of you and the power from me. They were lying about all of those claims on me. Now, you just need to grab me. Trust me," Naraku provoked her._

_Kikyo grabbed it and her body went limp. 'I couldn't move! What happens!?'_

"_I've grabbed your soul, and now become one with me!" Naraku declared._

'_No!' then she collapsed._

**End Flashback**

**To be continued…**

_**What do you think of this new chapter?**_

_**Review please?**_

_**Arigato ^^**_


End file.
